Motorists today recognize the problems of windshield care, especially in northern latitudes in the winter where ice or snow on the windshield is a common problem. Dirty windshields are common year round and nationwide.
Presently there are available tools having a combination of an ice scraper and brush usable in the winter. There are also tools combining a squeegee and a washer for cleaning windshields. All of these tools serve a purpose, and in many instances could all be used by the same motorists. However, none of such prior art devices is adapted for interchangeably holding a brush, scraper, sponge or squeegee such that the device can be used year round and in all types of weather.
In accordance with my invention there is provided a device for interchangeably holding a plurality of windshield cleaning tools, including a sponge, scraper, squeegee and brush. The device comprises a handle, a stationary channel member, a movable matching channel member, and means for clamping the channel members together. The channel members when clamped together form substantially triangular channels running along their upper and lower surfaces. Cleaning tools are provided with spines which can be inserted into the channels prior to clamping, after which the channel members and cleaning tools can be securely clamped together.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a holder for a variety of interchangeable windshield cleaning tools, including a sponge, squeegee, scraper and brush.
It is another object of this invention to provide a windshield cleaning tool holder which can be easily and quickly used to change from one set of cleaning tools to another.